Olympus Heights
Olympus Heights is the tenth level of BioShock. ''This district was once where the upper class of Rapture had their apartments and work places. It was hit hard during the civil war, leaving the district in a terrible state. Jack will have to venture through the area in order to locate samples of antidote to remove Fontaine's mental control over him. History '''Olympus Heights' was an area which, similar to Apollo Square, contained a central tram route to connect the residential districts to the rest of the city. The Bistro Square, located in the center of the area, features a fancy snack bar with some of the most expensive drinks. From The Bistro Square one may gain access to Mercury Suites, Apollo Square, Athena's Glory, and another area behind an alcove with a Gatherers Garden which is blocked. Mercury Suites is the only apartment complex in the area accessible to the player at the time of their arrival and it contains the most luxurious and expensive apartments in Rapture, belonging to only the most successful workers and residents. Two of the homes are owned by Rapture's distinguished scientists Brigid Tenenbaum (who made a scientific revolution through her discovery of ADAM) and Dr. Yi Suchong (a high-profile scientist who also began to work on the Plasmids, and later on the Little Sisters and construction of Big Daddies). Another two are owned by the successful artists Sander Cohen (the head of Fort Frolic) and Anna Culpepper (a famous actress/performer). The largest and tallest apartment is owned by Frank Fontaine, who became wealthy from smuggling and other more conventional business endeavors. ''BioShock'' Tenenbaum's Sanctuary and Olympus Heights Sewers After his hard fall while escaping Rapture Central Control, Jack awakens in the Little Sister Safehouse. Here in the sewers of Olympus Heights, the penitent Dr. Tenenbaum made a meager but pleasant place for eighteen little girls rescued from Sisterhood. The shelter is lightly furnished and has beds for fouteen children and one adult, books and toys to keep the girls occupied, and storage crates containing useful supplies. Some time has passed since Fontaine's takeover of Rapture. Tenenbaum informs Jack that she's removed most of the mental conditioning, but not all. For Jack to be truly free, he must head to Dr. Suchong's apartment to look for a total cure. A little girl then escorts Jack out of the sanctuary and up to a section of the Heights' drainage basin. Alerted to Jack's presence, Fontaine mocks his futility and then activates Code Yellow. Jack fixes the Sewer Gate Winch by returning the Crank to its Socket, and enters Olympus Heights proper only to find that its a sad ruin of its former glory. Athena's Glory When Jack exits the sewers, he finds the entrance to Athena's Glory is blocked by a huge amount of Debris and a derailed tram car. Two Splicers search through the rubble for loot. Since there is no way of entering the building, it is impossible to tell how much damage has been done, but it is unlikely that it is in good shape given the condition of the street outside it. Central Square Bistro Located, as its name would suggest, at the center of Olympus Heights, the Central Square Bistro was a popular tavern located at the community's central hub. From here, tram tunnels connect two of the districts main residences, Mercury Suites and Athena's Glory. The entrance to a third tunnel on the west has become blocked by debris by the time of Jack's arrival, and a bulkhead on the east side provides the only entrance to Apollo Square from Olympus Heights. From the area's heightened security, scattered corpses, and general devastation it's apparent that not even the city's wealthiest citizens were safe from the chaos that ensued in Rapture during the Civil War and Atlas' attacks. Tram Tunnel Further on is long and winding tram tunnel leading to Mercury Suites. The entire tram system, was destroyed when the major fighting of the war broke out. Now it's dark slightly flooded. Residents and security personnel set up sandbag barriers and other defense perimeters along the system. The tunnel itself is littered with debris and corpses, but Splicers still linger through area. One Splicer set up a sniper's nest atop an information kiosk at the end of the line. Mercury Suites The only accessible complex in Olympus Heights, is in a state of decay (with the exception of, and not coincidentally, Fontaine's home). Tenenbaum's home was raided by supporters of Fontaine, Yi Suchong's home was flooded and many of his confidential plans were destroyed, Culpepper had been murdered by Chief of Security Sullivan acting on orders, and Sander Cohen had locked himself in his room (just as in Fort Frolic) with his growing insanity. One abandoned apartment contains a family that appear to have died peacefully on the couch in front of a television set. However, a jar on the coffee table bears a label inscribed with a skull and crossbones, thus showing that the family turned to this unfortunate last resort to escape the spreading chaos in Rapture. This destruction shows how every citizen, regardless of class and power, was affected drastically by the war and drawbacks of using Plasmids. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Olympus Heights/Map|Normal Map||true Olympus Heights/ADMap|Audio Diaries Olympus Heights/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Clever Inventor - On a desk in Yi Suchong's apartment, Mercury Suites. * Electric Flesh 2 - On a desk in Frank Fontaine's apartment next to the Lot 192 dose, Mercury Suites. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) * Incinerate! 3 - Price: 120 ADAM * Insect Swarm 3 - Price: 150 ADAM * Machine Buster 2 - Price: 20 ADAM * Speedy Hacker 2 - Price: 50 ADAM * Winter Blast 3 - Price: 150 ADAM New Enemies * Elite Rosie * Sander Cohen (choice only) Audio Diaries # Yi Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square # Yi Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in south room # Yi Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in southern most room # Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's Apartment on corner table in room next to Security Camera (music sheets on floor) # Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites go up the stairs in the main square to the 3rd floor, near U-Invent machine on the walkway (says elevator code is 5744) # Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Fontaine's Apartment after the big hall, go up the stairs and turn right, go into room, on coffee table near cigars Walkthrough Behind the Scenes *Olympus Heights refers to Mount Olympus in Greece, which was regarded as "the home of the gods" in Greek mythology.Mount Olympus on Wikipedia The name of this district would suggest that those who live there were regarded as gods by the rest of Rapture's population. *Interestingly, the Little Sisters present in Tenenbaum's Safehouse that are '''not' playing out animations like dancing, walking, or other movements, are indicated as enemies with a red aiming reticle. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Olympus Heights Category:BioShock Locations